


Silent Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a drabble on the Flash/Wally West because I'm in a mood. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Pain

He thrashed around in bed, trying to get comfortable. He was sweating and itchy all over. He couldn't sleep.

He got up and turned on all of the lights to make his apartment seem less dark. Like his thoughts. Like the sky. 

His mind was racing, as it normally was, but the night enhanced the dark side. He was thinking 100 thoughts in half a second. Was he good enough? What do his friends think? Would he wake up tomorrow? Will Zoom return? Will I fail to save a life?

He scratched everywhere, feeling even more uncomfortable. He tried going back to bed but there was an itch in the back of his throat. He kicked off the overs and hacked out a cough. He imagined what it would be like if he never slept again. It couldn't be too bad, could it?

It could. 

He scratched more as more little ants danced on his body. Dancing dancing dancing. Faster and faster, all over everywhere. Every five seconds a new itch would surface. He pulled off his shirt and lay panting on top of his covers. He covered his eyes from the harsh light around him, but didn't get up to turn them off. 

It wasn't worth it. 

He grabbed tufts off hair and pulled, wanting nothing more than to punch something. He vibrated in bed, shaking. It wasn't intentional. He was afraid to turn off the lights, afraid to close his eyes. So he didn't. 

Wally West stayed up all night and was dead in the morning, while the Flash got "All forty winks! Every last one of them!" and was ready to go at a moments notice.

He was too tired. 

At night, he did the same thing as always. He tried to sleep, got up, turned on the lights, and la in bed shaking until the sun was high in the sky and the night was but a faded speck.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you couldn't tell, I like writing short things. Sure, I can do a lot of chapters, but not long ones. I come fun sized. ;) 
> 
> And for those who are wondering, yes, I am going to be starting a series called Stealing Bofur's Hat and Other Dumb Schemes in Which Fili Pleads the Fifth (The Hobbit). It'll make more sense if you read my other fanfic about the Hobbit. I'm pretty sure it's called Drabbles and Babbles or something along those lines. 
> 
> Peace. 
> 
> PS, I take prompts. So shoot me a message with your idea, and I may make a story out of it. (No matter what fandom, unless I don't know them)


End file.
